Novios, mon ami
by Alega
Summary: España recibe visita. Una dramatización montada muy temprano por la mañana. España/Francia. OneShot.


**Diclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no es de mi propiedad.  
**Advertencias:** Slash.  
**Pareja:** España/Francia, España/Romano implícito.  
**Palabras:** 1.081  
**Beta: **a la buena de Dios.  
**Resumen:** España recibe visita. Una dramatización montada muy temprano, por la mañana.  
**Notas:** Escrito para el drabblethon de la comunidad en lj, Musa hetaliana . Es la versión "larga".

* * *

Temprano, en la mañana, suena un timbre repetidas veces, el sonido chirriante acaba por despertarlo. Se despereza lentamente, lamentando el abandonar la cama tan pronto, apenas preguntándose quién podría ser; cobradores, sus jefes, un toro, Lovino con un ramo de flores, Feliciano con un vestido de novia… cualquier persona, en realidad.

Camina con desgana. El timbre sigue sonando. Tiene la certeza de que tras la puerta no tendrá a ningún Italia declarándole su amor incondicional, una lástima, ya hasta está un pelín triste.

Abre la puerta, y tarda unos segundos en reconocer a esa cara rubia, vestida con una chaqueta azul y una bufanda a cuadros y, lo más importante, una caja de color pasteloso que grita "come lo que guardo dentro", porque lo primero que identifica son los dulces. Y luego, claro, a Francis.

Lo identifica no por su apariencia, Antonio es algo lento a estas horas, sino porque lo primero que suelta es un _"Bonjour, ami! Ça va?"_, le da un abrazo que lo hace percatarse de que no se ha puesto camiseta. Y es que las manos en ese abrazo tocan más de lo debido.

-Ah, tú –dice. Bosteza-. ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Encantado de verte, tan dispuesto y todo!

Antonio no entiende a qué se refiere Francis. No le da importancia, hay muchos aspectos o arrebatos de su vecino que él aún sigue sin comprender, uno más no es de extrañar ni de alarmar. En su lugar, decide ser un buen anfitrión.

-¿Quieres café?

Francis deja su chaqueta en el perchero, se quita la bufanda. Podría desnudarse ahí mismo y Antonio no se inmutaría.

-No te preocupes. Yo me encargo.

Francis se dirige a la cocina. Antonio piensa entonces si seguir durmiendo, su no-invitado se maneja sin problemas dentro de su casa. Ya hasta ha conseguido la cafetera más rápido que él. Antonio lo observa ir de aquí para allá, en el umbral de la entrada, preguntándose si no será un movimiento excesivo para preparar café. Luego de un tiempo, entiende que Francis está preparando el desayuno al completo.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No, tonto, es para ti.

-Ah.

Otro bostezo. ¿Cómo decirle que prefiere irse a dormir? Hasta le puede proponer dormir juntos, llegado el caso. Antonio va a hacerlo, pero se entretiene viéndolo atareado, y luego piensa que no es mala idea que le hagan el desayuno, para variar. Cuando está Romano lo ha soñado mil veces y mil veces lo ha terminado preparándolo él.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?

-Sólo quédate lejos.

Quedarse lejos es fácil de hacer. Agradece el mantenerse desocupado hasta ahora. Se dirige al sofá y se recuesta, cerrando los ojos. El sueño ya no viene. Seguro la idea de la comida lo ha disuadido de presentarse. Y se pregunta entonces qué hace Francis en su casa, a las ocho de la mañana como máximo, comportándose tan atento. Hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto, y no es que aun no se haya quitado la ropa.

Al rato, Francis trae dos tazas de café. Al serle tendida una, Antonio recibe un beso en los labios que registra cuando Francis ya se ha separado y sentado al lado de él.

-Qué raro eres –suelta Antonio. Da un sorbo y se quema la lengua.

-Ten más cuidado.

Francis deja su taza en la mesa. Antonio hace lo mismo con la suya.

-Hey, ¿y qué haces aquí? En serio es raro tenerte tan temprano y tan de buen humor. Como si hubieras acabado de follar con alguien o algo así.

-Qué lenguaje más vulgar utilizas –se avergüenza Francis. Antonio alza una ceja, eso sí que no se lo va a tragar, el papel de modosito ya había dejado de creérselo hace siglos-. Estoy aquí porque me apetece. Y no he estado con nadie desde ayer, para que sepas.

-Ah. Vale. Entonces todo bien. –Si no hay nada malo en su visita, entonces Antonio aceptaría cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera a Francis, si está tan amable, rasgo inusual en un francés.

A diferencia del rasgo amoroso. Francis se le enrolla como una serpiente, sonriendo juguetón mientras se estrecha con él antes de que Antonio asimile la falta de distancia, el aroma del perfume en su nariz, las manos alrededor de su cuello.

A Antonio sólo se le ocurrió decir:

-El café se va a enfriar.

Francis dice en cambio:

-Juguemos.

Antonio finge no entender qué implicaciones lleva el verbo conjugado "jugar", porque claro que las sabe por más lento que sea para captar lo demás. Distraídamente, se dedica a desabrochar la camisa de Francis.

-Se me ocurrió un juego muy divertido –sigue-: Ser novios. De esos que llevan meses juntos, como unos seis meses. Y te he presentado a mis padres, que no te aceptan porque le pareces un perdedor. Y tú temes presentarme a los tuyos, porque no quieren a un gay en la familia. Entonces hay dramas. Y promesas de amor. Y yo te juro que no hay nadie más en mi vida que tú, que tú eres mi vida, y entonces tú propones vivir juntos, en tu casa. Las maletas vendrán en la tarde, yo me adelanto porque estoy muy nervioso, y emocionado, y te necesito tanto. Y te quiero. Por encima de todo te quiero.

Al principio Antonio había escuchado curioso, luego desconcertado, al punto de detener la tarea de sus manos, el de desabrocharle la camisa a Francis y el resto de la vestimenta. Es mucha información, y ha creído captar insultos camuflados en la parte de los padres de Francis.

Y a Antonio sólo se le ocurrió decir:

-¿Por eso la comida?

-Y todo lo que quieras, cariño mío.

Antonio piensa en la posibilidad de rechazar el juego, de separarse de Francis, terminar su taza de café, volverse a dormir y esperar que esa nueva rareza suya se le pasara. _Pero_. No le molesta en nada, y le gusta ese cuerpo buscando más del suyo, y su propio cuerpo está palpitante, y su estómago ruge del hambre. Un novio de mentiras no está mal, por ahora, para nada.

-Acepto jugar. Con una condición.

Francis le escucha, atento.

-Nuestra relación es de bajo perfil. Lovino no se enterará de esto nunca.

Francis se ríe.

-Entiendo. Seis meses engañándole…, se lo tomaría fatal.

Francis le besa y Antonio vuelve a insistirle sobre la comida. Nadie puede ser el novio del otro con el estómago vacío. Francis suspira, haciéndole caso; el día del juicio final estará cerca, no hay otra explicación, piensa Antonio.


End file.
